The present invention relates to a catalog management system having a function to register routine operations for repeated execution.
In an interactive processing system, a catalog function is intended to register routine operations which are repeatedly executed. The catalog shows an operational history and is created in accordance with operator actions in an interactive processing system. The catalog data is stored as a file in a memory.
Therefore, a desired operation can be executed by using a single catalog, and it is not necessary that any arbitrary catalog invoke another catalog or catalogs. However, in a certain operation, several catalogs are prepared and, when part of each prepared catalog is analyzed, it is often found that each catalog consists of operational procedures which are substantially similar to another catalog.
However, if, as described above, the overlapping portions are present, then catalog size is greater than necessary, and catalog storage efficiency is reduced. Further, when a change is made from one catalog to another, the maintenance efficiency can also be reduced.
In order to solve these problems, it is conceived to form operational procedures inherent to each catalog into a specific catalog, from which another catalog which constitutes the common operational procedures is invoked.
As a result, when catalog data for a certain catalog is developed to a memory, by expanding the catalog data and storing it in the memory other catalog data invoked from this catalog may be inserted and developed into part of the foregoing catalog data developed to the memory to be executed as if it were part of the certain catalog. This kind of system is hereinafter referred to as an "in-line developing system".
Such an in-line developing system is effective to increase the catalog storage efficiency and maintenance efficiency.
However, since, in this system the memory corresponding to the size of the invoked catalog is used, the utilizing efficiency of the memory can often be reduced. For example, if, as shown in FIG. 1(a), the catalog of the same procedure is invoked from a certain catalog more than once, then, as shown in FIG. 1(b), a catalog Y of the same content is developed to the memory more than once, which results in a waste of resources because the area where the catalog is developed thereafter is the same in content as the area for the first time invocation.
Further, since the in-line developing system necessitates the insertion/developing process as the catalog is developed, the program structure becomes complicated.
Further, although the catalog concept allows a more flexible function to be presented to the user, it becomes difficult to follow the effective range of any arbitrary variable or resource, which makes the catalog data structure and the variable management structure complicated.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention was made, and its object is to provide, in the interactive processing system, a catalog management system whose program structure is simple and which allows the catalog storage efficiency, maintenance efficiency and utilizing efficiency to be improved.